Derek
Derek, also known as Evil Orton, is the only remaining Pistachion from the original group of King Pistachion's kin. He built and lead his own Pistachion army in an attempt to overthrow the humans and take over the world. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Personality Like King Pistachion and the other Pistachions, Derek is bent on world domination. He spent seven years alone brainstorming his overthrow of the humans before carrying out a plan that would take fifty years to complete. He appears to be a strong leader and is generally well respected by his kin. The plan he designed relied heavily on patience and stealth, and up until the end had been executed flawlessly. In spite of his dedication to carrying out his father's plans, Derek took a summer off to do some modeling. He calls himself young and foolish for doing so but claims he has no regrets. He has a habit of focusing on his own monologues to the point he becomes oblivious to the actions of his prisoners, who've escaped a number of times because of it. This is a trait that stays with him throughout all fifty years of his plan, from his first confrontation with Milo in the studio to his final attempts at converting the last of the humans. Physical Appearance Like the other Pistachions, Derek is a large humanoid pistachio plant. Disguised as an intern, he looked like a light skinned human with short brown hair and black, thick-framed glasses. He wore a white collared short-sleeved shirt with a blue-grey tie and a pair of pants with visible seams and a black belt. His shoes were brown loafers with darker laces and white socks. Afterward, he donned a disguise to look identical to Orton Mahlson wearing his Doctor Zone outfit but soon removed the mask, keeping the costume. After removing the gift box, his right hand was exposed as plantlike, while his left hand remained human-like. Present day Derek removes his mask for the first time in fifty years, having been disguised as Orton Mahlson throughout that time. Because of this, his head ended up shaped exactly the same as Orton's, with a prominent chin and a hat-like clump of brown foliage growing off of the top of his head. Derek now towers above the rest of the Pistachions, with a body that resembles King Pistachion's in size and shape. He wears an outfit identical to that of Doctor Zone's, save for being shredded at the legs due to his size. History King Pistachion had taught a young Derek and his siblings that, should they ever get separated, they should 'find an adult, impersonate them, and take over the world'; advice Derek took to heart. He was part of the initial Pistachion takeover, where he helped his father in his attempt to overthrow the humans. Recent Events In "Missing Milo", Derek stowed away on the time limo as it re-entered the time stream, he grabbed Milo's sleeve as Milo was checking the limo's antenna. Dakota hit Derek with a bag of clocks he found at the futuristic library. He eventually fell out of the time stream into 1955. In "Fungus Among Us", Cavendish, Dakota, and Milo met Derek in 1965 after Milo got a call from Dakota (in the present). They wondered how he remained after Diogee peed on his father's seedling. So Derek explained his backstory and his own plan for overthrowing the human race. Back in the present, his plan seems to be working. In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Derek first appears disguised as Orton as he confronts Melissa, Zack, Buford, and Baljeet, but they escape while he's busy explaining his plan. Derek later appears again at the unveiling of the M.U.L.C.H. machine, where he goes on air to announce his plans for world domination. After unsuccessfully trying to destroy the remaining humans, he sends their recently converted friends and families after them as Pistachions. He finally makes one desperate attempt to stop them himself when he sees Professor Time's time machine, but ultimately fails, and is erased from the timeline when his past self is destroyed. Relationships King Pistachion King Pistachion is Derek's father. In his own words, Derek wanted nothing more than to impress him, and carefully followed the world-domination advice his father had given when he was young. Like the other Pistachions, he strived to follow his father's orders while under his rule and continued to try to overthrow the humans even after the rest of the original Pistachions, his father included, had been erased from existence. Orton Mahlson As the star and creator of the Doctor Zone franchise, Orton Mahlson was the central focus of Derek's scheme to take over the world using the show's profits. He was easily able to trick Orton and steal his identity and went on to pretend to be him for the next fifty years after the real Orton managed to escape. Orton, alongside Professor Time, was responsible for going back in time and destroying Derek before he could begin the invasion. Milo Murphy Derek had initially confronted Milo in the timestream, having grabbed him by the sleeve, only to get knocked off the time limo by Vinnie Dakota. This caused him to land in the past in the first place. He had another run-in with Milo while in disguise at the start of his plan, where he exposed himself as a Pistachion but failed to capture him before he could escape. Much like his father, Derek's thinks him as his Arch Enemy and his final conversation before fading from existence happened with Milo, who'd played a major role in his defeat. Gallery Quotes Season 1 Season 2 Appearances Season One * "Missing Milo" * "Fungus Among Us" Season Two * "The Phineas and Ferb Effect" Trivia *He owns an apartment. vi:Derek Category:Males Category:Non-Humans Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Recurring Characters Category:D Category:Adults Category:Pistachions Category:Siblings Category:Deceased Characters